Friendship
Friendship is forever. Friendship never ends... Ever... A few years back I was really obsessed with Blue Rescue team. You know, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. And for those who know me, I tend to get obsessed with things pretty easily. I had a good team, a Torchic and a Mudkip, and had beaten the game. Things became... monotonous. There wasn't really anything to do anymore. So I did what every fan does. I simply restarted my game. It wasn't easy, you see I felt close to my partner. But, with the realization that an new one would come, I went ahead and started over. This time, I really wanted to be an Eevee for my hero, and being a guy, I had to lie to get it. When it came time to choose a partner, I wasn't sure what to do. There were so many options! It was like going to school and picking out you next friend! I eventually picked Totodile and named him Bunch. Just a cutesy name for a silly partner. I wanted him to feel like that goofy friend everyone has, always acting like a fool and making everyone smile. And he made me smile. I made sure as I played through again to not get too obsessed. I didn't want to loose connection to the world like I had before with other things. So, every hour or so, I would stop playing and watch TV. Well, around the time of the Mt. Thunder story, I stopped to flick on the news. I was shocked to see a mother wailing and shouting "No! My baby! Not my baby!" as police draped a black tarp over a boy's body. The report said that they boy was the same age as me, and had been killed when he rode with a friend who was drinking and driving. Neither of them survived when the car hydroplaned and hit a mailbox. This was a little much for me to take in all at once. I began to feel uneasy... only worse than I had ever felt before. I felt connected to this poor boy, even if I had never met him. Needing to relieve this unease, I played my game again. hoping Bunch would make me smile. "We're in this together!" Always so cheerful. It was like he knew what to say. A couple days later I was walking home after visiting a friends house, when the worst thing happened. I heard tires screeching, and by the time I realized what was happening it was too late. I was blindsided by a large car. And ambulance arrived soon after and rushed me to the hospital. Doctors surrounded me for hours, days on end. Hoping for the best. I was one of the worst messes they'd ever seen. It was a miracle I wasn't killed on impact. A few weeks in, a friend brought me my game. Nobody ever told me who, and it was delivered while I was asleep. The doctors had stopped watching me by now, I guessed that they weren't worried anymore. I guessed that I was going to be ok. I started playing, and there was Bunch again. "Don't give up!" "I'm here for you" Again, like he knew what to say. I played to the Great Canyon part of the story, when something weird kept popping up. The characters kept calling me a guy. Since I wanted Eevee, I had said that I was a girl. They couldn't know I was really male. But hey, games glitch all the time. Bunch and I had climbed to the top of the canyon, to the Hill of the Ancients, where Xatu stood staring into the sun. That uneasy feeling from before came back, and I couldn't help but feel like to room had grown dark. Bunch and I got Xatu's attention, and after his speech about the setting sun, he turned to me. "You are...human, no?" Not a surprise, this was part of the plot. "Wait, no...you are more, you are...a spirit. Yes. A lost spirit snatched from home." Bunch shivered. What? I didn't remember this from before. "Yes, a lost spirit manipulated and tricked by this 'innocent' partner. I can't believe you would do this, Bunch. In life, we were such close friends. One mistake ended life but that didn't need to get this far! You shouldn't have casted me aside for my mistakes! You didn't have to kill the first person who you connected with to replace me. We could've gotten through this together!" Tears fell from Xatu's eyes. "...Oh, you naïve chicken you." Bunch said. I heard his voice echo in my head. I was sweet... but had a sound of someone who would betray even his closest friend. "You betrayed the one thing I had left in life. My trust. I trusted you to be safe that night. You didn't listen to me. YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND. Now... I wouldn't even spit in your direction." Xatu spread his wings. "They why trap me here? In a world you made for this lost spirit? Why keep me? To use me to kill another? The recreate your death with another, so that you could relate to them more? To trick them? Fear not, lost spirit! I know one thing! You have been dead only a short while!" Xatu looked to me with desperation in his eyes. "Flee lost spirit! You are free as long as I'm here! The one that I believed was my friend is nothing more than a demon now! Escape, or he will have you forever!" Fear made my blood run cold. How?... How do I run? I don't even understand! I... the room is so dark... I can't see! I tried to rise from the hospital bed but felt an unseen force sitting on my chest. I couldn't breath! "BUNCH! RELEASE HIM! HE HAS A FUTURE! Your future is here with me! You could've forgiven me for my mistakes, but that is not possible any longer! Do not punish an innocent because of your selfish loneliness that you forced upon yourself by shutting everyone out!" "ENOUGH!" Bunch's voice echoed loud through the room, coming from everywhere and nowhere. The darkness around me began closing in. Looking at the screen, I saw Bunch jump on Xatu. With one sharp move, he severed Xatu's head from his body. A sharp gasp was heard. A light blue wisp escaped the screen, accompanied by a small voice. "I'm sorry lost spirit... I tried to help you. I'm free now... but you are not so lucky." The screen closed in on Bunch, who grinned demonically. His jaws were covered in Xatu's blood. "I'm sorry you had to see that, friend. I thought I could trust him, but twice now he's betrayed me. But you would never do that, would you?" He cocked his head to the side. "I've been so lonely... I just want a friend. We're in this together now, and forever, friend..." I blacked out. When I came to again, I was in a small clearing in a forest that grew thick around me, obscuring my vision of what was within. I tried to stand, and saw brown fur covering my body, and paws where my hands and feet once were. I had turned into Eevee! A voice called out in the woods. Two bright red eyes and a demented whit grin appeared from the blackness around me, and Bunch stepped out of the woods. "Oh good! You're awake! We're going to have so much fun TOGETHER! Now, what should we do first... FRIEND?" link: https://pokepasta.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Classics-Friendship-427146560 Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game